


Bad Boy

by shadeeladee



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, KevEdd - Freeform, Love, M/M, ReverseEdd, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeeladee/pseuds/shadeeladee
Summary: When enough is enough.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, and I give all respect and credit to the original creators. Thank you.

**Edd's** **POV**

**_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!! I am going to be late! Curse being up til the break of dawn finishing last minute college applications! Oh my..._ **

I ran through the hallway of my high school. Trying to hold my books, my bag and a firm grip on my beanie, I quickly jolted to my locker.

Catching my breath, I twisted the lock and gathered my belongings for first period.

**_This is the second time this week I'll be late! I simply cannot resort to bad habits due to my lack of time management..Get it together Eddward!_ **

Quickly shuffling through my locker, I managed to grab everything with only a minute left to spare. I looked at my watch, and I smiled.

**_Yes, I can still make it._ **

I was in the middle of closing my locker, but someone had the nerve to slam it shut for me. The loud metal clanking together made me jump and drop all my stuff on the floor.

I quickly retrieved my items, and nervously looked up only to see one of the football players hovering over me.

_**Great...** _

"Greetings Matthew, can I help you with something?" I said as calmly as I could, trying my hardest to hide my irritation.

The jock leaned over me, and I could smell whatever he had for breakfast. The scent nearly made me vomit. I gulped as he leaned closer.

"Where's my math homework, punk?" He growled.

I immediately took out his homework from my folder. I meant to give it to him either before first period or after, but now will do...

"My apologies, Matthew. Here it is. All but two, correct." I said with a confident smile as he snatched it away.

"Good." Without a thank you, he shoved me back into my locker. My head hit the locker pretty hard, causing me to let out a slight squeal.  
"I better have my project done by the end of the week too. Don't you fucking forget it!"

"You're welcome..." I snarled as I watched him walk off, shoving the homework in his back pocket.

**_At least have the decency to properly place it in a well protective binder..._ **

I sighed as I straightened my beanie and fixed my clothing. I looked at my watch and frowned.

**_Great.... 3 minutes late._ **

I hurried to my first class and quietly walked in and started immediately apologizing to the teacher for my disrespectful tardiness.

Afterwards, I  took my rightful chair up front.

_Finally, some peace._

_____

**Kevin's** **POV:**

**_Where is Double Dweeb? He's always here on time._ **

I sat in the back of the class with Nat waiting for the teacher to start her lecture already. She was an old shrew of a lady. Definitely not one of my favorites.

Me and Nat were doing our usual thing, just talking about about upcoming games.

"Kevin!"

_Whoops..._ the teacher caught us talking.

"Yes Miss Shrew?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said, YES MISS DREW?" I spoke louder so she could hear me this time.

"I suppose you and Nat have something to share with the class?" She stood there with her hands on her plump ass hips, eye balling me behind her 70's styled glasses. She should really perk up a bit. She looks way older than she really is.

Before I could speak, Nat chimed in.  
"Yes we would Miss Drew. We would like to point out how beautiful you look today!"

_I could hardly control my laughter..._

She blushed for a bit then went back to tyrant mode.  
"Pay attention, both of you! Being star players on the team does not excuse you to act like hooligans in my class!"

Before Nat could say something, Double Dee busted in the door. He looked like death to be honest.

He's such a dweeb the way he's apologizing. I mean, he's her favorite student. He could get away with murder if he wanted to,  and she would still put him on a fucking pedal stool. But I mean who could blame her...he's gorgeous

**_Wait what? Did I just fucking think that??_ **

I shook my head to erase the stupidity that went through my mind.

My mind has been in and out of focus lately. Must be the stress of the upcoming season...

"Yo Kev!? Stop day dreaming" Nat nudged me and I came back to reality.

_**Gorgeous? Edd? Heh...ya...right...** _

I couldn't help but stare at the back of Double Dweeb's head. He was right in my direction. Since I couldn't get away with talking to Nat, I had to keep focus on something more entertaining than Shrew lecturing on and on about some scientific discovery.

**_Pff. Like I give a shit about any of this._ **

Edd does though. He's always paying attention, and participating. Such a dork. Then again, he is bat shit crazy about science.

I looked at his head for a good while. I thought I was imagining things when I seen red goo drip down from his wavy black hair.

_**Was that blood? If so, how?** _

I waited until he noticed. I mean, how can one not notice something dripping from their head?

____

**Edd POV:**

**_Focus Eddward._ **

I was feeling slightly dizzy from earlier. That bang to the locker hurt more than I'm sure Matthew intended.

_**Oh who am I kidding...** _

Everyone on that team is out to get me. If they're not shoving me into lockers, they're either harassing me to do their homework or other tedious assignments.

Not that I mind, really. The extra practice on various subjects will benefit me, I'm sure.

_**Oh,  focus you idiot! Now what did Drew write?** _

I couldn't focus. My vision was altered. I felt a tiny itch from under my beanie where I had hit my head on the edge of our poorly constructed lockers. I placed an index finger to locate the source, only to discover a sticky substance. I quickly pulled my finger out to see what in God's name was under my hat.

_**Blood. Dark red,  sticky blood. Wonderful** _ _**...** _

I closed my finger into my fist and nervously raised my hand.

"Eddward? Question?" Mrs Drew stopped to tend to my request.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I go to the nurse's office?"

I was ashamed. _What kind of delinquent interrupts a lecture..._

"Yes. You may. Take this hall pass." She handed me a yellow paper with the nurse's office box checked.

**_How humiliating._ **

Even more so humiliating was knowing all eyes were on me when I got up to retrieve the hall pass.

I stumbled through the hallway, trying to make my way towards the health center.

"Hey Double Dude!" A sweet voice grabbed my hand.

"Oh greetings, Nazz." I faintly responded.

"You ok, dude? You don't look so good." She asked me. I could tell I wasn't looking my best just by her tone.

"I slipped and hit my head on the lockers. I must have broke skin. I'll be okay though" I smiled at her, trying my best not to open the door to any further questions.

Nazz gave me a hug and told me she was late to her class. She wished for a speedy recovery.

I'll be sure to text her later, and thank her for her concern.

She skipped off so peacefully.   
I've always loved that girl. Her positive vibes always put sunshine on the rainiest of days.

I finally made my way to the nurses office. Thankfully no one was in there expect for the nurse who I've grown close to over my years at Peach Creek High.

"Nurse Samm?" I called.

She turned around and greeted me with a smile.  
"Anything wrong, Eddward?"

I frowned as I took my beanie off to reveal a hideous cut alongside my left scalp.

She frowned as well.  
"I'll help you get situated, darling. Have a seat."

Samm sat me in a chair and leaned me against it. I saw her grab items that will clean me up. I felt bad making her go through the trouble.

_***sigh*** _

_If_ _only_ _I_ _wasn't such a push over. None of these bad things would_ _happen_ _to me..._


	2. Down Hill.

**Kevin's POV:**

I tapped my pen on the desk and chewed on my bottom lip as I watched the second hand on the clock move.  
The period was almost over, and dorko still hasn't came back yet.

_Was it that serious? Damn. Hope he's okay._

Before I knew it, first period was over. Me and Nat were the last ones to leave the classroom.

We both made our way through the crowded hall.

_Ya know_ , the usual push and shove mosh pit you go through trying to get to your locker.

_Why didn't they make these hallways bigger?_

"Practice is gonna be a bitch today. My right arm has been giving me problems." I complained as I grabbed my shoulder and rolled it.

"Dude, you better be careful. Stay off it for a while. We're gonna need to for the game on Friday." Nat said while he opened his locker. "Plus it's the middle of the season, you shouldn't be having these problems."

He has a point. Big game on Friday. This is our last season before we.go our seperate ways. Gotta make sure it counts..

"Kev!" Nazz jumped me like she always does. She always greets me in the cutest way. One time she tackled me in front of the whole school. It was cute.

"Hey, sup?" I half smiled. I still get nervous around her. She just has that affect on me. Ever since we were kids, she's been my best friend. I love her.

"Hey Blondie." Nat winked. He's been making passes at her throughout our entire high school career.

Nazz isn't the type of girl that would harshly reject any one, else they truly deserved it. With Nat it's different. She knows we're all friends, and he's harmless.

"Hey!" Nazz said, giggling back.   
"Did Double Dee go back to class?"

"Double Cutie has left the building!" Nat said as he hung his arm over my good shoulder.

I shrugged him off. "Get your fat ass off my good shoulder." I joked with him.

"Yikes, I hope he's okay. He didn't look too good when I saw him walking to the nurse." I saw Nazz frown, which is a sight I rarely saw.

"He's fine, I'm sure. Those other two idiots are probably with him right now, thinking of some kind of scheme or whatever..."  
I shrugged and blew it off. No point in worrying over something that shouldn't be worried about...

**Edd's** **POV:**

My whole day had been thrown off since morning. I barely had any sleep from the night before, Matthew's encounter, the nurse's office...

Thankfully the day is close to it's end. Just one more period to get through...

_Everything felt off though, but something in particular..._

I sat in my AP literature class and tried my hardest to focus on the lecture.

_**Rats!** _

I knew I had forgotten something!!!

_Oh dear oh dear.... Not good!_

Unfortunately, that something was not excusable for being missed...

I sat in my chair in agony.

**_What was the teacher saying?_ **

I glanced at the whiteboard.

_Oh yeah, Greek Mythology._  
I studied this last week on my own, just so I can get ahead.

_**But still, Eddward, that is no excuse to be rude! Pay attention!** _

I couldn't concentrate on the lecture. I bounced my right leg up and down repeatedly as I scratched underneath my beanie with my pencil.

Today, Derek's project for history was due, and although I had been doing his homework for the past couple weeks, he had still been performing poorly on tests.

His teacher made a deal that if he scored perfectly on this assignment, then he would get his grade up and would be able to play. If not, then he would be terminated from the team.

I grabbed my beanie and tugged it down almost past my eyes. I sat back in my desk and tried to breathe calmly.

I could only imagine what horrible things are headed my way.

Alas, the bell had rang. Sending me to fate...

Normally, I would try my best to avoid this kind of confrontation. Especially when I knew it would result in some kind of physical harm.

_Me being the target..._

But, I felt like it was my responsibility to own up to. Even if, technically it's Derek's responsibility... It is his assignment after all.

**_*sigh*_ **

I did agree to complete it for him...

**_Oh who am I kidding..._ **

I paced myself in front of Derek's history class. Walking back and forward. I checked the time on my watch. He should be here any moment.

My heart started to beat out of my chest. Not once have I ever missed an assignment. Even though it's not _my_ assignment...it still bothers me that something is left undone.

As I searched people in the hallway, I found Derek. He was coming straight for me, already prepared to take his project from me.

_How humiliating._

"Dork. Where is it?" He demanded already.

I stuttered my response at first, but I collectively gathered myself together.

"I...i...My deepest apologies, Derek. I wasn't able to complete your history project. It's very unlikely that things like this slip my mind, and I feel terrible about it. I'm willing to help negotiate some sort of arrangement to make up for this. I'm very close with your teacher."

Derek just gave me a blank stare.

"Uhmm, Derek?" I tried to grab his attention, but still a blank stare. I could tell he was getting angry.

Still, no response. Instead he just walked passed me, running into my shoulder _on purpose_ , giving me a little shove.

Yup. He was infuriated with me, and I couldn't blame him.

I sighed, and I walked into my classroom.   
Conveniently, it was right next to Derek's. Unfortunately, well...it was right next to Derek's...


	3. Trouble.

**Kevin's** **POV:**  
Finally, the end of my day! Football practice. I've had enough of pretending to pay attention in class all day.

As I headed to the locker room, I could already hear my teammates being rowdy. The loudest one was Nat of course.

I opened the doors, and suprisngly I wasn't shocked to see Nat in just his boxers. He was showing off like always.

"Like what you see, gentlemen?" He taunted.

Soon enough, our teammates started to throw their towels at him.

"Hey guys. Chill. It's cool to be jealous. If I were you, I'd be jealous too." He winked at all of us. When he finally got down from the bench, I shot him a look, then flicked him on his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a weirdo." I laughed. "No one wants to see you prance around in your boxers, dude."

Even though Nat did have an incredible body, I know some of our teammates are homophobic. It's stupid, but whatever. I'm just looking out for Nat. I don't want him to get hurt over something dumb.

"Says you, firecrotch! I'm a delight to look at." Nat argued back with me as he got dressed.

I was just about to change into my clothes when I saw Derek barge in. He usually isn't a happy person to start with, but today he looked extra upset.

First thing he did, he slammed the door behind him, second he punched the lockers. Everyone went quiet.

As captain of the team, I couldn't allow that shit.

I pushed him aside. "You mind telling me just what the fuck your issue is?"

"I'm off the team..." He mumbled.

"What!?" I asked him.

**_Did I hear correctly?_ **

He pushed me back and repeated his answer, with a yell this time.  
"I'm off the team!"

If everyone hadn't hadn't already had their attention on us , now they did. Derek was one of our best defenses.

I stepped back to give him some space, so he can cool off and explain exactly _what the fuck_ he just said.

"I'm failing my history class... all because of that stupid nerd!" I saw his fists clench up tight. His knuckles were bleeding, or at least had some blood on them. I doubt it was from the locker just now. It had to have been previous.

"What do you mean, 'Because of the nerd'?" Nat stepped in to ask.

"That stupid one with the dumb beanie on his head!"

"Wait, Double Dee? How the hell could he have possibly been responsible for you failing?" I crossed my arms and awaited an explanation.

"He promised he would do my project...and he quit on me. Says he forgot... now I've failed this whole semester! I can't play!"

I could tell Derek was getting angrier. I had to knock some sense into him. _Clearly_ he was out of his mind.

I pushed him into the locker, and pinned his shoulders down.  
"You mean to tell me that he's been doing your shit? And you're mad at him because _you_ fail to do your _own_ work?"

He pushed me back in defense.  
"I don't care what you say Barr! He said he was gonna do it, and he didn't!"

I pierced my eyes at him. I was surprised at what was actually coming out of his mouth.

But little did I know, Double Dee was actually doing more than I thought, and I was about to find out.

"That's fucked up man!" One of my teammates shouted, and alongside that , a couple more of my teammates agreed with him.

"Hold up, what the fuck is going on?" I had to confirm.

"Double Doofus has been doing our homework since freshmen year. Why do you think we even stay on the team? We're not smart."

I lost it.  
"You mean to tell me that you lazy fucktards have been relying on Dee this whole time!?"

"Chill dude...its not that big of a deal." One only teammates pitched in.

"Not that big of a deal?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

_**How could they be so stupid** _ _**?** _

"Now now, hold on. I'm sure Double Cutie didn't _mean_ to forget." Nat interrupted us.  
"He has good intentions. You shouldn't get mad at him. He's too adorable."

"Of course a fag would defend a fellow fag." Derek said under his breath. Before I could turn around to sock the living hell out of him, Nat beat me to it.

The hit sent him straight into a few second coma.

Nat grabbed his knuckles, and shook it off. He had a half smile on.   
"See guys. This body speaks for itself."

Nat is never one to fight, but he'll be damned if anyone called him the " _F_ " word.

When I saw Derek getting up,  I forced him up for him.  
I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the locker.

"Get out of my locker room. Take your shit, and leave. You are no longer apart of this team." I demanded.

He looked scared of me, but played it off anyway by shrugging his shoulders.  
"Good luck wining without me." He growled.

Then he walked off.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay without you!" Nat yelled at him as he left.

I turned around to face my teammates.  
"If I hear any of you using Double Dee, I'll cut you from the team myself. No exceptions."

"But Kev!?" One tried to argue. I didn't let it happen.

"NO EXCEPTIONS." I snapped.  
"Now get your gear on. We got drills. MOVE IT."

And not one word from those morons. Except Nat.

"You know how Derek can get. You think he did anything stupid?" Nat's tone of voice was worrisome.

"What do you mean _stupid_?" I asked.

"Just...wondering if Dee is okay. That's all." Nat brought up a good point. Derek had a bad case of anger issues, and he wasn't afraid to lash out with his fists.

Remembering that made me think of the blood on his hands. I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"You think you can run practice for me? I'm going to check on something." I quickly laced my shoes.

As I was tying up my laces, Nat's hand rested on my shoulder.  
"I'm going with you dude."

I almost denied him, but I couldn't refuse the help. If there was trouble, I needed my best friend.

"Alright. I'll have Dave run it. Let's go." I ordered. As soon as I left Dave in charge of drills, I took off as fast as I could to see if I could find Double Dee.

For some reason, I didn't have a good feeling about any of this...


	4. Enough.

**Edd's POV:**

Finally. It's over with.

I slowly walked out of the dugout, and tried to pull myself together. I could feel a cool breeze through my shirt, which only indicated a tear on my side. Derek must have torn it while he held me down.

**_I shouldn't have struggled so much. Maybe this shirt would have been compromised._ **

As bad as I was hurt, I still managed to straighten up properly. My first instinct was to fix my beanie, but it was taken away from me...

Lucky for me it was time for me to go home, and there would be no chance of anyone seeing me without it.

On the brighter side, I've endured much worse. Luckily a car drove passed and honked at us, scaring Derek in the process. It made him run away.

I put my satchel over my shoulder, and to my luck, everything from my bag fell out from the bottom. The knife Derek had must have cut through the bottom.

_On purpose, I'm sure of it._

Seeing all my notes and work scattered across the dugout made me lose it.

I'm never one to get angry, but _this_... this was a pushing point.

All in a mere 10 seconds of me realizing what happened, I slammed my bag hard on the floor and kicked all of my stuff away from me.

I clenched my jaw and tightened my fists. I threw a hard punch at the wall that was next to me. I didn't pay attention to the pain. It felt good to ease some anger.

I was infuriated with the present situation. Here I am, doing work for ungrateful jocks, and for what? To get beat on for not doing what _they_ were assigned to do to begin with?

**_I'm through with people taking advantage of me._ **

After the punch, I turned my back to the wall and slid down. I held tightly onto my head, and gripped my black hair. Thank God for the thickness of my hair. It made gripping on it, pleasant.

I started to cry, and let everything out. I didn't care where I was, who saw me, or that my knuckles started to pound and bleed. **I didn't care...**

_It felt good to let out everything._

I started to calm down after a few seconds. I inhaled and exhaled to get my breathing back to appropriate speed.

However, an unexpected hand on my arm got my heart racing again. I jumped at the person's touch. The touch was also followed with a familiar voice, asking if I'm okay.

When I looked up,  I was shocked to see Kevin by my side and Nat knealing down in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and placed my head on my arms, not even bothering to greet them.

 Before they could say anything else, I responded sharply.  
"If this is about Derek, I already apologized. Now please, leave me alone. Or just put me out of my misery..."

With those words , I immediately felt the hand on my arm move to my chin and lift my head up. That action alone revieleved the true depth of my tears and marks from moments earlier.

I could tell Kevin was stunned.

"What happened, Double Dee?" He asked me. I could sense the concern in his voice. I could tell right away that he wasn't looking to harm me.

I stayed quiet until Nat sat down beside me.

I let out a defeated sigh. I was harsh with them for no reason when all they wanted to do was comfort me.

"I'm sorry gentlemen." I said as I wiped the remainder of the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sort of caught up in the moment...my apologies. Greetings, both of you."   
I looked back and forward at the two, giving my best attempt at a proper greeting.

They both looked at me like I was insane.

And perhaps I was at the moment. Either way, I swallowed my negativity and put a smile on.

I slowly got up from sitting.

"Here let me help." Kevin grabbed my arm, and Nat supported my back.

When I was up, I straightened myself once more.  
"Thank you." I softly spoke.

"So, cutie. You gonna tell us who did this to you? Or are we gonna play a cute game of detective?"  
Nat crossed his arms in front of me, trying to make me smile.

Before I could respond, Kevin rolled his eyes,  
"You know damn well that it was that asshole, Derek. There's no need for 'detective' work"

"Yeah, but snooping around is what I do best." Nat whined.

Kevin ignored him, then turned to look at me.  
"Derek?"

I didn't want to answer. I simply looked away. Derek _did_ do this, but I didn't want to rat him out.  
"I must go. I have homework to catch up on."

I moved from the wall then started to pick up my stuff that I kicked.

Kevin and Nat immediately helped me.  
"Look Dee, I know it was him."

I looked at Kevin, trying every possible way to make him just forget everything.

"Please just forget it." I said as I grabbed my belongings and held them tightly to my chest.

"Give it here." Kevin said as he grabbed my books.   
"I'll take you home."

I refused quickly. I didn't want to burden Kevin with my problems.  
"That's quite alright, Kevin. I can walk."

I tried taking a step to prove my point, but I failed. I stumbled like a fragile baby deer.

Nat let out a tiny chuckle at my attempt.  
"You're adorable. Kev, take him home. I'll take over practice from here. I'll let coach know what's going on."

I saw Kevin nod and Nat gave me a hug.  
"Don't worry Dee. You're going to be alright."

I already felt my stomach churn at the turn of events. I just wanted to go to my home, curl up in bed and lay there.

Just when we were about to leave, I heard a familiar voice shout at Kevin, followed by a worrisome voice.

"What the fuck did you do, Shovelchin?" Eddy approached us, closed fists, ready to throw the first punch. The way he paraded himself, no one took any of his threats seriously.

_**Who could blame them. Eddy was not your a average height for a teenage boy.** _

Kevin immediately got inches from his face,   
"Listen dorkwad, I didn't do shit. So you better calm yourself down, if you know what's good for ya!"

"Please, there's no need for any more violence..." I said as I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at them both. They've been at this fued for years, and it's quite exhausting really.

Nat got in the middle of them both, and wrapped his arm around Eddy.  
"What's up Short Cake? How's life down below?"

And just with that, Eddy elbowed him right in the ribb cage.  
"Watch what you say, teal boy!"

Nat whined as he grabbed his side.  
"It seems like I've angered the elf..."

Eddy got defensive, and pouted. "Better quit it while you're ahead, Goldberg."

"Eddy! We didn't come here to fight...we came for Double Dee..." Ed finally chimed in.

Ed made us realize the real issue present, and unfortunately I was the center.

I sighed, as I gathered my belongings. I took my books from Kevin.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to go home with my friends."

"Ya! Where he's safe!" Eddy snapped as he pulled me closer to him and Ed.

Kevin shot Eddy a dirty look, and grunted, then his expression turned soft as he asked me,  
"Are you sure? You're alright?"

I simply nodded and thanked him and Nat for the help.

"Anytime Double Cutie." Nat winked at me, making me blush slightly.

Kevin pulled out a piece of paper and pen and jotted down some numbers. Puzzled by his actions I cocked my head to the left and wondered what exactly what his next move was.

I was startled by the sudden force. He had taken the paper and put it right in my face.

"Here. Call, text or whatever. You need anything...thats my number."   
I slowly raised my arm to grab the tiny paper. Before I could say a proper farewel, Kevin left with Nat.

"Psh! Who needs that shit. Give it to me!" Eddy grabbed the note, crumbled it, and then threw it on the ground.

"Eddy! Please! That's littering. It's bad enough, our sweet mother earth is polluted with filth. Please don't add to it."  
I slowly reached down to pick it up, and put it in my pocket.

"You're actually going to keep that?" Eddy raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't see why not." I questioned, as all three of us walked our way home.

"Because he's the son of Satan..." Eddy said under his breath, while Ed laughed at the insult.

"Eddy, thats impossible." Ed chimed in.  
"If that were true, we would see his horns and tail!"

"It's a joke, lumpy. Sheesh." Eddy snapped back as he put his hands in his pockets and started kicked every leaf that was on our pathway.   
"I just don't know why Kevin is being so concerned is all. I question his motive."

"Be as it may. Kevin kindly offered his help. Maybe a change of heart is upon us. Either way, I'm not going to be rude." I stated.

Even though it was kind of Kevin, I couldn't help but question it. He was still a bully in my eyes, and I didn't want to let my guard down.

I decided to put up a front until I got to my house. No need to worry anyone any further.

_**But things are definitely going to change...** _


	5. No More.

**Edd's POV:**

"You sure you're going to be okay, Edd?" Eddy asked me before leaving me at my front door.

I cherished our friendship, for he has always been there when I needed a friend the most. He and Ed are my two best friends that I could rely on to pick me up whenever I was feeling down.

I truly love both of them.

"Thank you, Ed, Eddy. I will be okay from here. I think I am going to run a bath, and sip on some lavander tea. Something to sooth my aches, and calm my nerves. Tomorrow is a new day..." I said with a smile.

Even though my mental breakdown earlier still lingered fresh in my mind, I did not want my friends to worry any further.

"You let us know if you need anything, Double Dee! We are always here for you!" Ed carefuly hugged me.

Eddy never showed physical affection, so intead he crossed his arms and looked the other way.  
"Yeah, what the big guy said. Need anything, call."

"Will do. Thank you, and plesant evening." I gave them a farewell for the night, and headed inside my home.

I went straight to the kitchen faucet and got myself a glass of water. As I sat my glass down on my counter, I noticed another sticky note from Mother.

_"Dear Eddward, Father_ _and_ _I will be out of the country for a_ _couple_ _months. Money is left in bank."_

_**"Spare me, Margaret...** _ _**You're** _ **_money_ ** **_won't_ ** _**fix any of my problems."** _

I hissed quietly to myself until her voice startled me. I guess she hadn't left home yet...

"Excuse me? Eddward? Mind saying that a bit louder so that I can here you?" Mother stood in front of me, arms crossed, waiting for my reply.

She tapped her foot on the tile floor ever so impatiently...

I nearly choked on my own saliva.   
"My apologies, Mother. I have no excuse for such bad behavior..."  
I said softly... I could never to stand up to her...

"Mhm... What happened to you? You look like filth." She glared at me, inspecting every inch of my torn clothing, tangled hair and blood.

I didn't have the courage to tell her the truth. I stood quietly, and looked around, trying not to make eye contact.

"My Lord, Eddward! It's bad enough you're a homosexual. Your father and I are slowly coming to terms with that, but to add onto it, our son is a coward who can't stand up for himself. Get it together, Eddward.  
I'll see you in 6 months."

And those were the last words she told me before walking out the door.

"Farewell, Satan..."

***sigh***

 

_Peace at last..._

I headed straight to my bathroom and stood in the mirror looking at myself.

_What a God awful sight to see._

Bruises every where on my torso, and my face was swollen on my left side. My jet black hair had been knotted...

I was a _mess_.

I sat on my tolliet seat with my head in my hands as I waited for the hot water to fill the tub. I rubbed my face, trying not to irritate any wounds.

_How did I let any of this happen? How could I let so many people take advantage of me..._

_**Curse my kindness.** _

It has only gotten me in trouble. Nothing good has ever came from me being kind to others. It only has gotten me into situations that result in either me getting hurt or emotionally damaged.

**I am through being nice...**

I stood up as soon as I saw that my bath was ready. I took one hard look at myself in the mirror, all the scars, damages, and other disgusts.

** _I am done._ **

I felt an instant chill down my spine, and I knew that from this day on, things were about to change. For the better I hope.

I carefully stepped into the bathtube, one leg at a time. As I lowered myself down, the hot water instantly soothed my pains.

It was quite relaxing, in the most painful way.


	6. Who are you?

**Kevin's POV:**

I stood in the hallway, anxiously fiddling with the strings on my backpack. I must have pulled on them  hard because my backpack was all the way to the top on my back.

My nerves were on _edge_.

"Earth to Kevin?"

I shook my head to face Nazz.

"Hello!? What's wrong with you today? You've been spacing out all morning." Nazz cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Nazz. I didn't get much sleep last night."

It's true. I didn't. I kept having dreams about Double Dee. Dreams of when we were kids and how I used to pick on him all the time. It made me cringe. Seeing him yesterday after school made me think of everything he must have faced throughout school.

I couldn't help but think **_I_** was the start of him being bullied and treated poorly...

_***snap snap*** _

Nazz snapped her fingers at me. I was lost in thought again.

"Dude! I'm trying to vent here!" Nazz scolded me.

I sighed. "Nazz. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Totally ignore what I said about Mandy and the cheer routine..." She rolled her eyes at me, but noticed the seriousness in my face and quickly changed her tone.  
"Okay dude. What's up?"

"Was I...was I _that_ mean to Double Dee when we were younger?"   
The answer to that made me more anxious than I already was.

"What?" I could tell Nazz was thrown off by the question. It had been a good 3 years since I could remember the last time I bullied the Eds.

"Was I that mean to him?" I asked once more.

She raised her perfect little arched eyebrow at me before answering.   
"If you must know... You were a huge jerk to him."

I widen my eyes at her.  
"Really?"

"I mean, duh. You were his bully. Ed and Eddy have tough skin, and I think they can withstand a lot, but Double Dee...he took it the hardest. I remember one time coming home from cheer practice, ya know back when we were freshmen?"

"Go on..."

"Well, it was the first week of school, and remember that scam Eddy did? About the fake answers to some test questions. Ones that they sold for money? Well it must have been after you nearly beat him to death, but I remember coming home from practice and seeing Double Dee crying on his porch step..."

"Fuck, Nazz. Really?"

I remember that day, _but I don't remember laying a finger on him..._

"You didn't do anything. But your friends did. I held him while he cried to me. I felt so bad for him ya know?"

I told my idiot friends to have their way... they must have picked on the easiest target since the midget and moron know how to fight back...

"I had know idea." I leaned myself against the lockers.  
"Damn..."

"Anyways. That's was years ago, and Double Dee is way past that now."   
She changed the subject quickly.

"So, Mandy thinks we should do a more seductive routine, but I don't think that's a good idea. The school already thinks of us as trashy..."

I let her go on about her dumbass gossip, but my mind was occupied by Double Dee. Between what she told me, and what happened yesterday...

For some reason I couldn't help but feel like I'm the cause of it...

___

In class, Miss shrew went on with her lecture about something that I am sure was " _important_ ". I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Double Dee.

In fact, where was he? The class is almost over and he hasn't showed up yet. Sure he has been late before, but he **_NEVER_** misses a school day.

The day went on, and still no sign of him. I was getting worried.

After school I decided to meet up with the midget and the moron. I caught them both sneaking a peek inside the girls locker room.

I rolled my eyes at how pathetic those two were.

"Oh man, lumpy. Look at the curves on that one!" I heard Eddy.

_Thats it..._

"What are you two bozos doing?" I yelled. Both of them jumped and clashed heads.

"What the fuck Shovel Chin!"

"Eddy I told you this was a bad idea..."

"Nevermind that, you losers... Where's Double Dork?" As irritated as I was at them for peeping, I had to stick to my original intentions.

"Why do you care!?" Eddy snapped at me.

_Man his voice bugs the living_ _**crap** _ _out of me..._

"Shut it, dweeb! I'm just checking up on him from yesterday..."   
I was getting angry.  Why should I have to explain myself to this dorkwad...

"Why do you care all of a sudden!?" He yelled once more.

_Keep it up dork..._

_***sigh*** _ _stay calm..._

"It's not like you've ever been the one to pick him up when he's down. You're the main reason why your jerk friends pick on him!" Eddy mumbled at me, making me more agitated.

"Kevin is probably telling the truth Eddy. Relax. We haven't seen him since yesterday. He didn't answer his phone or door when we tried reaching to him... We're kinda worried too..." The moron actually said something useful for a change.

I sighed. "Thanks Ed. And no thanks to you Eddy!" I growled at him.

"If he..."   
_no_..

"Let me know if..."   
_not even..._

"Just make sure he's okay!" I finally got what out what I was trying to say.

I walked off before they could tell me anything more. I switched my baseball cap forward and dug my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone.  
I just wanted to go to practice and focus on that.

The only thing holding me back was the thought of Edd. And I hated how it ate me alive.

_Why do I_ even care so much?..

___

It's finally Friday...

It's been all week since I've seen him... **_Why is this killing me?_**

Probably because I feel guilty...

Every time I'm at school, I'm searching the hallways for him. At home, I'm peeking out my window to see if I see any movement at his house. But _nothing_.  
Not even the two losers know where he's at.

I've also been constantly checking my phone to see if he's texted or called...

This is what feels like the _**10th**_ day Edd hasn't came to class...

Too lost in my own thoughts, I barely noticed Nat's hand waving in front of me.

It startled me, and I moved back in my chair, enough to make me fall backwards but luckily I caught myself in time.

Everyone turned around and laughed at me.

I turned to Nat, who was also laughing.   
"What the fuck asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Mr. Barr! Language!" Shrew had her hands on her hips, giving me a death stare.  
"Are you ready to come back to class now?"

"Ugh.." I just grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then, let's continue."

"Dude..." Nat whispered at me.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird all week." Nat kept his head low trying to dodge Shrew.

"I don't know man. Something just feels off ya know?"

And before Nat could answer, our classroom door bolted open.

"Excuse me, young man! But there's a proper way to open classroom-" Shrew's eyes stopped.  
"- Oh Eddward... Good morning."

And in came Edd... dressed in all black. Everyone had to do a double take because he did not look like the usual nerd that always came to school.

This Edd was different. His beanie was lowered, and his eyes barely peeked through.   
His normal red shirt was covered by some leather jacket.

The same black skinny jeans were the same as usual, but on his feet were black leather combat boots.

He looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Everyone was shocked, including me.

_***Wolf Whistle***_  
"Alright Double Cutie! You're looking HOT!" Nat broke the ice.

Usually Edd would have blushed at Nat's comment, but this time he just looked at him and not one emotion spilled out.

I could see Nat flinch through my peripheral vision.

The whole class stood in silence.

Edd walked past the class and took his spot in the front. He slouched in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Eddward, do you have a note? It's not like you to-" Shrew was interrupted by Edd getting up.

Edd pulled out a sticky note from his back pocket, and with a sharpie he wrote some words down.

He handed her the paper and sat back in his chair.

"I didn't feel like coming..?" Shrew read aloud. Her face was a cross between worried and irritated.  
"See me after class, Eddward. I would like to discuss things with you."

"No thank you." He told her.

The whole class gasped. The proper dork we all knew was history are this point. _Who is_ ** _this_** _Edd?_

Shrew was angry.  
"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no' ? Look, I took the liberty in doing all my assignments and homework for the time I was absent. It's all here" He said pulling out a folder from his shoulder bag.

"My parents were in town, that's why I missed. You can call them yourself if you have questions. Although I doubt they will answer. They just left for business in Thailand."

_Wow, he was fast_. I knew it was bullshit though because I hadn't seen any activity in his household from when I was spying on him...

_Eesh, that's hard to admit. Spying on him? I sound like a_ _lunatic_ _.._

Shrew seemed to believe his lie, and continued class.

_See?_ I told you he could get away with murder, and she'll be okay with it...

Glad he's alive though.

___

**Edd's POV:**

"Geeze Sock Head, what's with the get up?" Eddy leaned against the wall in the hallway we were all in.

We had been eating lunch here every day since freshmen year. It's an old abandoned hallway that no one cared to go anymore. It kept us safe from any bullies or other vermin who infested this wretched school...

"Hello? Earth to Edd?" Eddy snapped his fingers at me.  
"What the hell man?"

I just stood in front of them with my hands in my pocket, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Double Dee, what's up? You can tell us."   
I suddenly felt Ed's arm wrap around me.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

I finally let out the deep breath I was holding.  
"Listen fellows. Over the years, I've grown to accustomed to being the pushover and wimp, and I've encountered my pushing point. I no longer want to be who I was."

"But we love who you were Double Dee!" Ed whined a little.

"Yeah Sock Head. We like you no matter what, and you know we have your back. We always have..."

I took my hands out of my pockets and crossed them over my chest.  
"I wish to not burden you any further. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Although Eddy did look annoyed, both of my two friends accepted my change.

"Anyways, I would like to get my revenge on the jocks. Would you care to help me?"  
I offered.

I saw the sparkle in Eddy's smirk, and the eagerness in Ed's. I knew I could direct their attention away from me.

"What do you have in mind?" Eddy asked. I could almost see the drool coming from his mouth. He lived for displeasure.

"Well, we would have to act fast because it needs to interfere with tonight's game..."


	7. Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I'm sorry for the delay. I've been crazy busy lately. I know this chapter isn't much, but it's a tiny filler for the drama that's coming. Thank you all for reading!*

 

**Edd's POV:**

"You think this is a good idea guys?" Ed questioned as we took out eye drops from our pockets.

All three of us were inside the boy's locker room, gathering the items necessary for our prank.

I was fortunate enough to receive a key to the school, somewhat similar to a skeleton key. I have access to just about every room in this facility, excluding the girls washroom and locker room.

_I was very much trusted amongst the staff here._

"Its genius, lumpy! Sock Head did good on this one. It'll show those stupid jocks that they can't mess with us anymore." Eddy grinned as he anxiously opened waterbottles.

I slowly started dropping three drops of the eye drops into each player's water bottle.

"Listen Ed, this will merely upset their stomachs for the night. Nothing more, and nothing less. Besides, I am acquainted with the coach. I did my research before hand, and if more than half the player's are sick, they will simply reschedule the game."  
I reassured my worried friend.

"Haha brilliant Double Dee!" Eddy praised me as I kept a smirk on my face. I felt an uneasy feeling of satisfaction at first, but that quickly turned towards content.

"Just as long as we keep Kevin and Nathan excluded..." I ordered. Those two were the only ones who found me first other than my friends...

I felt that I owed them one.

"Kevin deserves it the most..." Eddy growled.

**_*sigh*_ ** _And although he may be right, I still wanted to keep him out._ _Apart of_ _me did not want to harm him..._

I rolled my eyes in response and continued without saying another word...

___

"Finished." I said, as I placed the last water bottle down.

Fortunately, each player had their name written on their bottles, making it easier for us to identify whose who.

"That settles it. Let's go home, and prepare ourselves for tonight's main event" I escorted all of us outside the locker room.

The usual guilt I would feel after one of our pranks was no longer there. I solely felt satisfaction and serenity. It was time _they_ suffer.

___

**Kevin's POV:**

"Alright boys! It's almost time to head out! Need to take a drink, use the restroom, do it now!" Coach yelled at all of us in the locker room.

"Ya know? It feels weird not having Derek." Nat looked around with his hands on his hips.  
"Kinda miss that big idiot."

As I sat on the bench, I raised my eyebrow and shot a dirty look at him.  
"Dude, you're joking right?"

Nat looked at me with that stupid grin he always had.  
"Of course, you big fool. This is the first game without him, and I have a good feeling we're going to win. We don't need him."

"Yeah right faggot...we needed Derek..."

I heard Matthew say under his breath, which immediately set me off.

I stood up real quick to say something, but Nat pushed me back.

"Chill, firecrotch. Direct your anger somewhere else...like the game!?" I could tell Nat was angry, but he was right. He always made better decisions than I did.

I rolled my eyes, hissing the words,  
"Fine."

I turned toward my team and opened my mouth to say one more thing, but I was interrupted by water being squirted into my face.

"Yeah! Chill out Firecrotch!" Matthew squirted his water everywhere on my face.

_**Fuck what Nat said, this idiot has what's coming to him!** _

Without thinking twice, I threw a good punch just below his left eye.

It almost sent him into a coma.

Nat put his elbow on my shoulder as I shook my hand off,  
"What did I say?"  
He pouted at me.

I shrugged his elbow off,  
"I don't care! He deserved it!"

Before Matthew could get the courage to fight back, Coach came back to the room and announced that it was game time.

"You'll regret this later, Barr. You're lucky Coach saved you." Matthew whined at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a moron...

I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped off my face before putting my helmet on.

I took one last deep breath before exiting.

_Game time!_


	8. Puke

**Kevin's** **POV:**

As our team rushed out on the field, I immediately felt the crowds energy. Everyone was cheering for us.

I looked over to the sidelines to see Nazz in her gorgeous cheerleading outfit. She was waving her pom poms and yelling,  
"Go Kevin!"

I smiled and waved at her. She's been to every single one of my games so far.

I guess you could say she's my good luck charm. I couldn't imagine a game without her.

I scanned through the stands to see if my parents showed up, and of course they were front row like usual.

I was feeling good until I saw the Eds in the top left corner of the bleachers.

Ed and Eddy were their usual dorky selves, but Edd was different.  
He had a cocky posture with his arms spread out, and legs crossed like he was royalty.

My stomach felt uneasy she  I saw him, but I assumed it was the pre game nerves.

Shaking my head, I quickly turned to my team and gathered up to discuss our immediate game plan.

"You guys ready?" I huddled with them in our usual circle.

"Define ready Kev?" Nat looked at me weird.

It wasn't until I looked around at my teammates that I realised what _exactly_ he meant.

"You all look white as shit. Don't tell me you guys are _that_ nervous?" I asked them.

They all looked terrible, and it started to worry me.

"Nah, man. We're good." One of them told me.   
It was hard for me to believe him, but I had no other choice. This was a big game for us. We needed to win, and I needed to stay focused.

"You guys good?" I asked once more.

They all nodded, and we got in the field, ready for kick off.

As we were running our first play, I noticed a lack of effort coming from my team.

It was starting to piss me off.

"Matthew look alive, man!" I threw the ball towards him as he was wide open.

After the ball left my hand, I instantly regretted my decision.

He didn't even attempt to catch the ball. Instead he fell to his knees as one of the people from the other team intercepted my pass.

"Dude! What the fu-" I charged towards him, but stopped as soon as I saw vomit come from his mouth.  
"Gross man..."  
I pierced my eyebrows together as I watched him.

And in that moment, it all happened in a blink of an eye... each one of my teammates, except fot Nat, were on the side of the field puking up a storm.

I felt a little nauseas myself seeing them yak it up, but I tried yo keep it together.

The whole game came to a stop, and Nat came rushing up towards me.

"This isn't good, man. What the hell!" He told me.

_**What do** _ _**I** _ _**do....what do** _ _**I** _ _**do!?** _

I started to look at everyone in the stands, and my eyes went straight to the dorks in the upper corner.

The two bozos were laughing their heads off while Edd sat there with a smirk.

Anger filled my entire body. I should have known these dorks were behind this.

Me and Edd stared at each other, and my fists clenched tighter and tighter. I was so angry.

**_How could he do this!?_ **

Before I could take a step further, Nat pulled me back.

"Kev! What do we do!?"

As I turned back to face him, it hit me. Everything I had eaten that day came up like a rocket and landed straight on Nat's uniform.

I cupped my mouth and with wide eyes I looked at him.

_**It's** _ _**over. The game is done...** _

I only saw him sigh and say,  
"You're lucky I don't have a weak stomach, and I love you... Let's get you all cleaned up."

I nodded as I walked off with him.

I couldn't believe what just happened.

___

**Edd's POV:**

I have seen Kevin mad before, but this was a whole new level.

His piercing emerald eyes locked into mine, and I almost felt hypnotized.

I stared at him with a grin, barely showing my gap.

_I felt like I was on top of the world._

Finally, those Neanderthals get what they deserve.

Seeing their vile ruin their uniforms gave me pleasure, which is ironic because I cannot bare the sight of a mess.

"Ha! Kevin looks like he's gonna lose it!" Eddy laughed holding his stomach.

"Uhm, Eddy, I think he really is going to puke..." Ed pointed out to us.

And in a few seconds, Kevin projectiled all over Nat.

My enjoyment then turned into anger and regret.

I got up from the stands to grab Eddy by the collar, much similar to how my former bullies grabbed me.  
"I told you to exclude Kevin!"

Eddy immediately wiggled away from my grip and stood 5ft 4 in front of me.

I looked down at him with my arms crossed.

"I did! Geeze Sock Head, lighten up will ya? The dumbass probably grabbed someone else's water...."

"Double Dee, you're scaring me..." Ed looked at me with fear.  
"I don't like it when your dark side comes out..."

_***sigh*** _

"I apologize Ed, but this is not good." I kept my arms crossed and my stance tall and firm.

"What do you mean? Our plan worked! So what if Kevin got sick too. He deserved it more than anyone on that field! You remember what he did to you?" Eddy growled.

I know he is still bitter from freshman year, and perhaps maybe I was as well. Eddy has been my one true protector, and I couldn't blame him for the hate he has towards Kevin.

My **_entire_** being wanted Kevin to pay for what he had done to me, but something small inside of me was strong enough to make me feel otherwise.

I didn't want to see Kevin hurt, _**no matter what.**_

I asked myself why, but I couldn't come to any possible solution other than the fact that I must really care for him.

That thought made me even angrier.

"We're leaving." I ignored Eddy's question and stuck my hands in my leather jacket and walked off.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as my boots and chain made an impressionable sound going down each layer of the bleachers.

Of course Eddy and Ed trailed behind me, and both couldn't stop laughing at the players.

I kept my eyes down at the ground the whole time. I didn't want to see _anyone_.


	9. The Morning After.

**Kevin's POV:**

_*Ring Ring*_

I moaned, but that didn't seem to shake off my phone from ringing.

I grunted as I searched for my phone. When I got it, I greeted with a cough and a loud grunt.

"Err huh?"

- _"Well Good morning to you Kev!"_ Nazz's sweet voice vibrated in my ear.

I barely had enough energy to talk, so my words were only spoken with a soft whisper.  
"Nazz? Sup babe."

I heard a tiny giggle from the other end.   
- _"You okay love?"_

"Yeah, I feel much better now. I'm just hella thirsty."

I started to fully wake up to the sound of Nazz's sweet voice. It was so warm and peaceful, like my Mom's.  
Speaking of, Nazz will make a great mom. She just has that motherly touch.

- _"I'm glad you're feeling better. Me and Nat were worried. What happened?"_

I was feeling better until she reminded me, and all I could picture in my head is Edd's stupid smirk.

- _"Kev?"_

I took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to get into it, so I changed the subject.  
"I don't know. Hey. How was your party last night? I'm sorry I skipped out."

- _"Oh! Since everyone was sick, I decided to move it to tonight. That's actually why I was calling. Well, first to see if you were okay, and second to see if you're up for a party? The football team makes up the male ratio at the party. Without them it would have been mostly girls ya know?"_

I chuckled a little. Nazz has always been about having an even number of guys and girls at any event.

- _"You still there Kev?"_

"Yeah, Nazz. I'll be there, don't worry."

- _"Good! See you tonight hun!"_

___

**Edd's POV:**

My alarm clock had woken me up, **6am**. I laid there in bed recapping the night before. The beeping sounds almost worked as a metronome for my memories.

When I had returned home last night, I was able to catch Kevin's parents bringing him inside.

I saw Kevin from my window, his Dad was holding him up right while he was fighting the urge to puke more than he had been.

All I remember distinctly is his mom comforting him.  
She rubbed his back saying, _"I'm sorry pumpkin"_

The whole thought made me uncomfortable, and the beeps from my clock didn't aid anything.

I grabbed my clock and threw it across my bedroom. I'm sure the glass from the screen shattered everywhere.

**_But what do I care..._ **

Almost like clockwork, Eddy called me like he always does. Ever since he started his morning community service, he calls me every morning on his lunch. He knows I'll be awake, and he needed the company.

- _"Sockhead!"_

"Yes Eddy? What is it?"

- _"Did you get an invite from Nazz?"_

I checked my phone and sure enough,  
" **Nazz** "  
 ** _:Hey Double Dude! Party tonight at my house! Starts at 9. See you there? Xoxo_**

"I assume you're referring to tonight's party?"

- _"Yeah! You going right?"_

"The likelihood of the jocks being there are greater than I would hope for, considering they most likely know who was behind the prank. Hmm."

I bit my lip. The more I thought about it, the more _interesting_ it got.

- _"You going or not Double Dee?"_ Eddy's voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Very well. I'll attend."

- _"Good! I'll see you tonight! Be ready at 9, we can walk there together after we get Ed."_


	10. Affair.

**Edd's POV:**

As my friends and I arrived at Nazz's house, all three of us scattered our spereate ways.

Ed towards the food, and Eddy towards the beer pong tables.

I dragged myself along the crowd and laid low.

Although much of me has changed, my comfort around large crowds was still very much the same.

***sigh*** _Anxiety at its finest..._

I did, however, pass the jocks at one point. Neither one of them looked at me. I assumed it was either because they were too busy consuming alcohol, or Kevin did not inform them that it was _I_ who poisoned them.

_The odds were in my favor._

I did however, see Kevin walk in, and my first instinct was to avoid him as much as possible. I wasn't ready to face him quite yet.

Those angry emerald eyes were freshly branded in my mind, and that was enough to make me fall back.

_For now anyway..._

I walked towards the backyard and stood in the far corner, observing the crowd.

My dark clothing blended in with the night, and I felt almost invisible.

I had been able to tune out the music so I can solely focus on observing my surroundings.

In my view I could see Eddy getting angry at every missed shot when throwing his ball into the cup.

" ** _C'mon Eddy, it's really not hard..._** _ **"**_  
I said under my breath.

Then through the window I could see Ed, stuffing his face with potato chips whilst conversing with May Kanker.

**_Those two were made for each other, honestly._ ** _**I have never seen any two more** _ _**compatible** _ _**.** _ **_It's_ ** **_almost sickening._ **

Luckily, I had grabbed a bottle of whiskey before coming outside.

I took a couple of shots from the bottle to calm my anxiety.

With each gulp, I felt my nerves at _peace_.

I was too amused by the night sky, that I didn't notice Nazz walking up to me.

_**And here** _ _**I** _ **_was_ ** **_hoping_ ** **_to remain invisible._ **

"Heeeyyyyy Double Dude!" Nazz slurred as she greeted me.  
"When did you walk in?"

"Greetings Nazz. I slipped in a about 20 minutes ago. I apologize for not saying 'Hi'. I couldn't find you."   
The whiskey started hitting me, and I felt my body and mind becoming more loose.

"No worries dude! Hey! That's my favorite whiskey! I've been looking for that!"   
She tried reaching for my hand that held the bottle.

I took it as an opportunity to have _some fun._

I snatched it away, and held it up above her. Since I was significantly taller than her, she wouldn't be able to reach for it, even if she jumped.

"I don't think so darling. You've consumed which I believe to be your limit." I joked.  
"Enough for now"

"Oh come on Double Dee! That's no fun!"   
She started climbing on me to get the bottle.

I started to take a step back, but her leg had buckled behind mine, and I ended up falling on her neatly cut grass.

The bottle shattered aside us, and she fell on top of me.

I laid there in shock. The prettiest girl of Peach Creek High was on top of me.  
It's unfortunate I was gay because this would have been a _delightful_ moment.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry Nazz. I'll buy you a new bottle." I apologized to her.

"Don't worry about it Dude, I have more. Hey... Can I ask you something?  
She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

_That thought never crossed my mind, but it didn't mean that I wasn't curious..._

"Are you implying something Miss Nazz?" I was beginning to feel flirtatious which is definitely something I was never good at, or attempted to...

"Wanna come to my room?" She offered.

Still on the floor, I could see the party, and I saw Kevin walk out.

I hadn't noticed Nat outside. From what I saw, it looked like a little altercation between Nat and Matthew.

My plan to avoid Kevin was about to fail, so I took Nazz's offer.

We sneaked back into the house using one of the side doors.

She held my hand as she dragged me into her room. She was giggling the entire time.

_**Usually** _ _**I** _ _**would be worried at this point, but quite frankly,** _ _**I** _ _**didn't give a damn.** _

She threw me on the bed, and I laid there as I watched her take off her top.

I was getting nervous, but anxious at the same time.

"Nazz, are you okay with this?"  
I asked. The last thing I want to do is take advantage of any situation, but I too was feeling a bit intoxicated and curiosity _was_ getting the better of me.

"You're too cautious Double Dee. Live a little" She said as she straddled on top of me.

I've never experienced with a girl, and never dreamed of it. Nazz was so beautiful in her jean skirt and baby blue bra, but although her beauty was obvious, my attraction wasn't.

I still went along any way.

As soon as her lips touched mine, my hands went instantly to her hips like instinct.

This was suprisingly _pleasant_.

We kissed like this for a few seconds until we heard a knock, and the door opened.

**Kevin's POV:**

As usual me and Nat arrived at Nazz's house late.

Nat had a special thing about arriving " _fashionably late_ ".

Before going inside, Nat did his routine " _check me out_ "

"Well?" He stared at me with his arms out.

"You look fine! Now can we go now?" I rolled my eyes as I rushed him.

"Maybe I should go back and change...."

**_Ughh_ **

I pushed him inside.  
"Get in there dude. Stop wasting time!"

As we went, as always, Nazz's house was flooded with football players and cheerleaders, and scattered was random students from the school.

Nazz greeted me, and of course she was already buzzin, which I assume was from her favorite peach flavored wine cooler.

When she hugged me, I smelled it right away.

"I'm glad you two made it! Now come on! Let's take shots!"

"Whoa there pretty lady. This guy right here is still recovering from the night before." Nat stated as he wrapped his arm around me.

I shrugged him off.  
"I'm fine. All the other players are acting like nothing happened. I'm no special."

"If you say so firecrotch. Just looking out." He added.

"Thanks dude, but I'll be okay." I reassured him.

After taking a few shots with Nazz and Nat, we all went our separate ways to mingle with everyone.

For about a half hour or so, the party continued with its usual beer pong tournaments and dirty dancing in the middle of Nazz's living room.

Everything was going fine until one of our teammates got out of hand.

I had heard from a few people that Nat and Matthew were outside arguing.

Like instinct, I rushed outside.

As soon as I stepped outside, I could hear Matthew yelling at Nat.

It's nothing unusual since Matthew is an angry drunk, but to take it out on Nat? _Something's not right._

"Calm down Big Boy! I had nothing to do with-" Nat was cut off mid sentence by a shove from Matthew.

"Ya right faggot! You're the only one from the team who didn't get sick, I know it was you!" Matthew yelled, getting closer and closer to Nat.

That's when I stepped in and pushed Matthew back.

"That's enough! What the hell is wrong with you? I was with Nat the entire day, there's no way he could of-" Then I was cut off quickly by Nat's fist flying past just inches from my face.

Nat threw a punch directly into Matthew's face, sending him to the floor.

**K...O**

"Dude!" My eyes were wide and aimed towards Nat.  
"You were way to close to me! Give me a warning next time, ya!?"

"That ruins the element of surprise, sweetheart." Nat " _informed_ " me.   
"Plus, I'm getting real sick of him acting tough. He needs a time out."

I laughed.  
"This is why your my bro." I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"You never let anyone give you shit."

Then he placed his arm around my neck,  
"And this is why your my bro. Always jumping in on these kind of situations."

We laughed then fist bumped each other as we both looked at Matthew passed out.

"Well, I better go find Nazz, and tell her she has a _situation_ in her backyard."

"As long as you tell her that I didn't start it this time!" Nat added, as I left to search for Nazz.

She wasn't any where downstairs or outside, and the only other place I could think of was her room.

I slowly went upstairs, and contemplated a little before opening her bedroom door.

She can be doing either one of two things, passed out sleeping, or making out with a dude...

_**Please be sleeping...** _

I knocked before opening, and saw the thinkable...

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.


	11. Fight

**Edd's POV:**

I wish I could say I was surprised to see Kevin on the other side of that door, but I somehow knew he would barge in at any moment.

**_Rather now than later I suppose._ **

"What the fuck!?" He yelled his profanity.

"Omg! Kevin!" Nazz jumped off me and grabbed her top.  
"Knock first!?"

While she was in _her_ _rush_ , I slowly got up from her bed, and started straightening myself out.

"I did knock! What the hell are you doing with Dorko!?" He yelled again.

His anger made me happy, in the most twisted way imaginable.

I was _thrilled_.

"I was just messing around Kev, chill!" Nazz defended herself as she squeezed her top back on.

Kevin rolled his eyes, and quickly rushed her out of the bedroom.   
"Matthew is out cold in your backyard. You might want to check it out. Nat's down there. I'll be down in a second."

Nazz scuffed as she walked out. She mumbled to herself as she stormed out.  
"I can never have a party without some crazy shit-"

Then she slammed the door midst sentence.

_I was alone with Kevin..._

There was an awkward silent tension between us.

He seemed puzzled, which I couldn't blame him for.

I decided to let the whiskey talk.

"What's wrong pumpkin? Cat got your tongue?" I crossed my arms and smirked my now signature look.

Apparently with that comment, I awakened the beast within him. Those piercing emerald green eyes I had witnessed at the game returned but with more energy.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kevin hissed as he stepped closer to face me.

Although his scent made my knees weak, I held my dominant composure.

I giggled to hide my nerves.  
"What? Isn't that your preferred nickname? Or shall I refer to you as Kev?"

I could tell my sarcasm wasn't sitting well with him. His fists were tightening below me, and I knew I had a punch coming any moment now.

"I don't care what the fuck or who the fuck you've become now, but you will always be the dork you have been! Don't ever forget that!" He yelled in my face.

**_Dork..._**  
_**Huh...**_

I yelled back.  
"And you will always be a uneducated jock whose only intentions is to inflict pain and suffering on others. A bully Kevin Barr!"

And with just that, and argument started.

"Don't forget where you come from dork! You think you're tough now!?"

"Humor me Pumpkin, but if I recall, we both come from the same messed up cul-de-sac. Added on, you never failed to be the first victim to all our scams. You will always be a dumb bully."

"I'm not a bully!" He growled at me.

"Oh is that right? Now tell me why you're fists are just about ready to punch me?"

"Don't taunt me, Vincent...." Kevin gritted his teeth. This look make my lower half become weaker than before.

"Do it. Punch me Kevin. It's no different from before."  
I could tell I was pushing him to his breaking point. I prepared myself for impact.

A part of me wanted to quit talking, but another dark part of me wanted him to throw the punch.

Kevin closed his eyes shut, and tried everything he could to prevent himself from throwing his anger at me.

_**I wanted more...**_  
**_I needed more...._**

I leaned, my lips almost touching his, and I smiled.  
"Punch me, Pumpkin."

_**Boom!** _

My left cheek was throbbing instantly. I hunched over from the punch but got up quickly.

I licked the corner of my mouth where the blood was coming from.

As soon as I tasted the sweet metal, I grinned.

"What the fuck are you grinning about!?"  
Kevin yelled.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

_**More...** _

"Don't test me dork..."  
_**Yes...anger...**_

"Come on, Pumpkin!"

_**Boom!** _

I was getting blurred vision, but the hits felt good...  
_**More...**_

"Shut up Dork!"

___

  
**Kevin's POV:**

He kept licking the blood from his lips as if it was candy.

It was pissing me off, and the more I hit him, the more guilt I felt, but I couldn't help it.

_**Pumpkin.... who the hell was he to call me by that name...** _

"Shut up Dork!"  
I begged. I didn't want to hit him anymore. In fact, I don't know why I was hitting him to begin with...

"What? Did Kevin Barr finally give up his bullying days? Tell me, are you through?" He smirked as his eyes barely peaked under his beanie.

"I was never a bully, dork! It was all a reaction to your dumbass sca-"   
My sentence was interrupted by Edd pressing me up against the wall. Both arms at my side.

I didn't notice my heart pounding until I heard it.

**_He's so fucking annoying yet....so fucking gorgeous..._ **

_**Ugh!** _

My emotions are so fucked right now...

"Well well, now who's scared?" Edd hissed at me while looking at me like I was his prey...

**_No way Double Dork is stronger than me._ **

I quickly reversed our positions, and slammed him against the wall.  
"Listen here dork..."

Edd kept smirking revealing that adorable gapped tooth of his.

_Stupid gap..._

**_Why is he driving me so crazy!_ **

"Yes Pumpkin?" He answered.

I growled as I got closer to his face.  
"Don't fucking call me that..."

I was now inches from his face. I could see the marks from the punches beginning to form.

The marks made me feel terrible.

We were both breathing heavy from argument. Edd never kept the smirk from his face.

I lost my train of though watching his small chest inhale and exhale.

"Are you finished?" He smirked at me, with rosey red cheeks.

**_That's_ ** **_it..._ **

"No." I smiled as I grabbed him and threw him on Nazz's bed.

"Kevin, what on earth!?" He squealed.

And just like that, his inner dork came out.

"Listen here Edd! Don't ever forget the dork you are." I said as I straddled against his hips.

I was so angry with him for multiple reasons, but I couldn't shake off the fact that he was beneath me.

I was starting to grow.

"Well, well Pumpkin, looks like you've grown twice your size." He said beneath me, as he licked his lips.

"Shut up" I leaned in closer to him.

"Make me" He demanded.


	12. So Mysterious...

**Kevin's POV:**

The annoying beeping of my phone woke me up.

_Great, the Monday after a crazy weekend. Everyone will be talking about either the game or Nazz's party._

I haven't talked to the dork since that night.

We both passed out on Nazz's bed, and he snuck out before I woke up. I haven't seen him since...

I drug myself out of bed, and went to my bathroom. I stood at the mirror for a good 10 minutes looking at the marks Edd left on my body.   
I had hickies _every where_ from my neck down to my stomach.

When I turned around, I saw reddish pink scratches down my back.

Every time I looked at them, it reminded me of Edd digging his nails in me as I thrusted harder into him.

I relived every moment as I saw the marks. I knew exactly where they came from and how they got there.

**_It was turning me on..._ **

Before hopping in the shower, I rubbed one out.

Edd was on my mind the entire time.

My first experience with a guy, and I **loved** every moment of it.

I finished quicker than I thought I would. The memory of Edd coming below me was enough to set me off.

_**He looked so beautiful...** _

As soon as I was done, I hopped in the shower and got ready.

I hated how I was feeling. It almost felt wrong, but right at the same time.

I've known Edd almost my entire life, and I've never thought of him in that way until recently.

The day barely started and I'm already in a whirlpool of emotions.

_Do I approach him?_

_Look at him?_

_What do I do?_

I'm still pretty mad about Friday night, but I took most of it out on him while I had him beneath me. I made it **_clear_** who the alpha was, no matter how tough he claims he is now.

I was the one who dominated that night, but yet I felt so vulnerable when I was with him.

Each time he kissed me, I felt like nothing in the world matter except for that moment. That exact moment when our lips locked, I felt that he was all I needed...

**_Hah... what am I even saying... He's dorko..._ **

I've known him for years, this has to be some crazy dream.

As soon as I got done, I hoped on my bike and headed to school. My stomach was in knots.

___

  
"Fire crotch!!" I heard Nat yell as he came up behind me.

I had just finished putting my books away in my locker.

"How many times do I have to remind you that I HATE that nickname!?" I hissed at him.

"Hey man, if the carpet matches the drapes..." He wiggled his perfectly shaped eye brows at me.

"Shut up..." I rolled my eyes.

"So! Did ya talk to Double Cutie ye-"

I cut him off so fast. He has a tendency to talk louder than normal.

"Dude! Shh!"

"Whaaa?" He mumbled under the palm of my hand.

"I don't want anyone to find out what we did... Not until I figure out what's going on anyway..." I told him, then suddenly I felt a cold wet feeling in my palm.

I quickly moved my hand and rubbed Nat's saliva on my jeans.  
"You're sick dude."

"Works every time." He smiled.

Few seconds later, Nazz showed up behind us, and it almost felt like any other normal day at school.

But then the bell rang, and I knew I would face the Dork any minute now.

I rushed Nat to class that way I can hope to be one of the first few people inside.

As soon as I walked in, Shrew called me out on it.  
"Well well Mr Barr and Mr Goldberg, it's nice to see you so early."

I just walked passed her, saying "Shut up" under my breath.  
I couldn't stand her.

Unfortunately she caught my words.  
"Excuse me!?"

I turned around to save myself, but Nat had already beat me to it.  
"Never mind him Teach! He's in a pissy mood. However! You're looking lovely as always. Too bad there's an age gap between us."

And like that she blushed and forgot what she was angry about.

"Sit down, both of you, and take out the reports from over the weekend." She ordered.

I laughed as I sat in my seat.  
"You're something else dude."

Nat sat aside me, fixing the collar on his shirt, "It comes all too natural my bro"

Our little conversation was interrupted by the sound of boots and chains walking inside the classroom.

Stupid to say, but I had butterflies as I saw Edd walk in.

We made eye contact, and I swear I was almost growing again. Those same icy blue eyes stared at me, the same way they did as I came inside him.

**_Fuuuck.... He's gorgeous._ **

He stared for a good 5 seconds before completely ignoring me. He went straight to his seat and didn't look back.

He never turned around the entire period, and I was beginning to worry.

**_Is he avoiding me?_ **

When the bell rang for class to end, Edd quickly bolted out the door. I tried to run after him but he disappeared with the crowd.

Nat placed his elbow on my shoulder and leaned on me.  
"Trouble in paradise? Tsk tsk."

"Did I do something wr-" I grabbed my pants because I felt a vibrate.

"Wr???" Nat tried to get me to continue.

I ignored him and checked my phone,

It was Edd.

**"5pm, library."**

I could tell Nat was peeking over my shoulders, being nosey.

"Hmm. So mysterious.." He whispered.

I growled.

_I hate not knowing things...._


	13. Shh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You have been waited so patiently. I am sorry it took this long. My schedule has been hectic. All the comments I have gotten have been quite the motivation. So thank you. Enjoy the next chapter*

**Edd's POV:**

_And send..._

I leaned back against the wall in the bathroom stall. I titled my head back and sighed.

I closed my eyes, and all I saw was Kevin's piercing green eyes and his perfectly shaped torso above me.

I grabbed my sides and I remember how strong Kevin's grip was. He held onto my tightly as he shoved himself into me.

The feeling sent chills down my spine.

As I stood in the bathroom stall reminiscing of that night we were intimate, I was soon interrupted by the football players walking in.

**Of course they would skip class.**  
_Delinquents._

Unafraid by their presence, I made it known they were not alone.

I opened the stall to see Matthew and a couple others.

They all stared at me while in midst of rolling what I assumed to be their joint.

"Greetings." I smirked.

Matthew put his rolled joint in his letterman jacket and stepped up to me.

"Well well, this is a first. Little miss goodie two shoes is skipping class." He mocked me.

"First time for everything I suppose." I replied.   
"Oh, please don't let me interrupt your get together. Wouldn't want you to miss your chance on being incoherent for the day. Now tell me, who's piss do you use to pass your physical?"

And just by my sarcastic remark, I was shoved into the mirror of the bathroom. I think I heard a crack as my body pressed on it.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to Derek." His hot breath filled my face as he held me up by the collar of my leather jacket.

I held onto his hands so that they wouldn't ruin my clothes. I can't recall the countless amount of clothing I had to replace due to Matthew and the others torments.

I smirked in his face.   
"I'm surprised you even remembered something. Good job, Matthew."

And with that, I felt Matthew's right fist come straight to my eye.

His other hand still held on to me, so I was still up against the wall.

As soon as I turned my face back to look at him, I smiled.  
"Have I upset you?"

**BAM**. Another punch. This time it was on my stomach.  
"Shut up Vincent!"

I knealed to the ground, looking up at all the jocks hovering over me like a hawk surrounding the prey.

_**Idiots.** _

I laughed as I proceeded to get up from the ground. I grabbed my stomach, and chuckled as I tasted the blood from the left side of my mouth.

My eyes peaked under my beanie, and with my icy blue eyes, I stared at them with hatred.

"What's so funny, Nerd?!" One of the jocks yelled.

"Its funny how you morons result to physical resolutions rather than using your brains. I'm sure many hits from football haven't killed _that_ many brain cells. Unless, naturally you were just born that dum-"

Caught off guard, Matthew pinned me to the wall again.  
"Haven't you had enough?!"

"Not even close." I snickered.

Right when he was going to throw another punch, another jock stopped him.  
"Dude, stop! You know if Kevin finds out, he'll cut us off from the team. Let's just go."  
Matthew let me go in frustration.

I couldn't lie to myself, _his_ name sent butterflies to my stomach.

Matthew just chuckled at the moment and backed away.

"You'll get what's coming to you Vincent. Just wait." He threatened me.

"Looking forward to it." I put my hands in my jacket pockets as I leaned against the wall.

**Kevin's POV:**

_Finally, it was almost 5._ _I've_ _been waiting to talk to the dork all freakin_ _day_ _..._

I walked towards the library, and I was stopped by a big " **closed** " sign.

_What the hell?_

"How can I meet him here when it's fucking closed."

I jiggled the handles in a failed attempt to get the door to open.

"If this is one of your stupid pranks Vincent, I'm leaving!"  
I yelled into the windows that separated me from the library.

I cupped my hand on the window to look inside.   
_Maybe I can see the dork..._

**No luck.**

Just when I was about to leave, I heard chains walking toward the door from the inside.  
Someone was in there.

I turned around to see Edd unlocking the door. He kept his eyes on me the entire time.

"You made it." He smirked.

"What's with all the mystery dork? Why have you been avoiding me?"   
I asked as I made my way inside.

The library had a eerie feel to it after hours. The whole place was dark, and smelled of old books.

Definitely not a place for me to be, not during the day and _definitely_ not during the night.

As he led us to one of the back aisles, not once did he turn around to answer any of my questions.

"Dork! What the hell!?" I was starting to get frustrated.

I finally grabbed him and turned him around.  
"Are you going to answer me!?"

And in that moment, with his icy cold hands, he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I just went with it. _**No questions.**_

He pushed me agasint the bookshelf. Lucky for us it was agasint a wall, otherwise it would have collapsed over.

As my hands pulled his waist closer, his hands grabbed by belt buckle.

He quickly unzipped everything and pulled my pants down.

_**I was so hard...** _

He grabbed everything with one hand as if he was claiming me.

As he rubbed me over my boxer briefs, I pulsed.

He eventually got down on his knees and pulled everything down to reveal me.

He didn't hesitate swallowing my entire cock.

His lips were cold, but his mouth was so warm.

I tilted my head back and grabbed his head to direct his strokes.

_**I was getting close.** _

He knew it too, and used it to his advantage. Almost like he was teasing me.

He'd go slow, then fast. He repeated this until I screamed his name.

"Edd! You're gonna make me cum!"

I was expecting him to stop so I can cum on a napkin or something, but no.

I released myself in his mouth.

My whole body quaked.  
"Fuck, Dork...."

I looked down on him. He didn't look up at me yet. He looked just as defeated as I did.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted his head toward me.

"Hey, what's-"   
And that moment of pure ecstasy, turned into horror.

The lights from outside glared perfectly on Edd's face, revealing his black eye.

"Is that from..." I couldn't bare to ask.

Edd sighed as he got up.   
"You hit me pretty hard the night of Nazz's party."

I instantly felt awful. I forgot that I let out my anger on him the night of the party.

"I'm...damn Edd. I'm sorry..." I said as I cupped his face. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek.

I swear, I saw him blush.

Then I saw other marks on his face, more fresh than the old ones.

**I** **_know_ ** **I didn't do that...**

"What the fuck, Edd?" I asked.

He instantly turned his head away and started to walk off.

"Hey!" I chased after him, buckling my pants in the process.  
"Wait up!"

He turned around.  
"You and I, can't work."

My stomach churned at _"you and I"_

"Why not!?" I asked.

"If anyone finds out about us, it'll ruin both our lives." His voice seemed cold, but I knew there was guilt in it. I knew because I used the same tone sometimes.

"You don't know that." I argued.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He hissed.  
Then he cornered me up agasint the shelf with his arm near my neck.

He leaned into me.  
"Don't you think this is more fun? Sneaking around. That way none of us are hurt."

I growled, but he did have a point. I wasn't ready to come out, and since this is all new to me, I didn't want to risk this.

I pushed him back. Now I was the dominant.

I stared at him before giving him a possessive kiss.   
"Fine."

I pulled away a little, just to rest my forehead against his.

I saw his perfect smirk below me.

_What could go wrong?_


	14. Locker Room Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been neglecting my stories for far too long! Full time work and school have been hitting me hard. I apologize. Please enjoy a little smut on my behalf.

**EDD'S POV:**  
"Hey, Sockhead! Are you ever going to tell us just what the hell is up with you these days!?" Eddy sat beside me with his brown paper lunch. He dug into it like a savage. I never understood my friends caveman-like mannerisms, but it was quite the enjoyment.

  
I sat in our usual lunch spot, under a tree near the cafeteria between the classrooms and cafeteria. The perfect spot away from everyone.   
It was nice.

  
"Yeah, Double Dee! What's up!?" Ed laid beside me with his comic book in hand, ready to read.

  
I sat there against the tree, with my legs straight out, and crossed at the ankles.  
I crossed my arms as I laid my head back to rest.   
"Nothing is wrong, fellas. Why the concern?"

  
I started to close my eyes and embrace the crisp fall breeze. They had every right to worry about me, since I was in fact dating our childhood bully.   
**_Hmm... perhaps dating is not the right word for what we are_ **

  
"Well... You kind of went from dweeb to badass in a matter of 24hrs. You ok?" Eddy asked again.   
I opened my eyes enough to see him. I raised an eyebrow, attempting to appear nonchalant.

  
"Eddy," I said closing my eyes and tilting my head back to rest again.  
"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with me. It is merely just a change in appearance. Please take into consideration that one does get tired of being tossed around you know."

  
"Who tosses you around Double Dee?" Ed asked shuffling through his comic.

  
"You know anyone who ever bothers you is taken care of. We stick together like that. Its been that way since we were kids" Eddy added.

  
"Fellas, please. I wish to burden you no more with my terrible defense tactics. It is time that I learn and do on my own. It's simple as that." I argued. As much as I appreciated them and will forever be grateful, enough is enough.

  
"Whatever you say Sockhead." Eddy fell back as he ate his bologna sandwich.

  
And so, the lunch hour went on like usual until the bell rang for class to resume.

  
We had all gathered up our belongings to head into the overcrowded hallways.

  
Just as I was about to enter, I saw Kevin from a distance, entering from the front side of the hallway.   
We both looked at each other, and he smiled first. Then stepped inside.

  
I couldn't help but smile.  
Then as soon as I entered the doors, my cellphone buzzed.

  
**Kevin:**   
**After school, there's no practice. Meet me in the locker room at 4.**

  
I smiled as I deleted the message.

  
_This sneaking around thing, is quite the entertainment.._

  
**KEVIN'S POV:**

  
I slammed Edd against the lockers as I took off his traditional red shirt.

  
His body was pale and lean, and I wanted to dig my teeth all over him.

  
I raised his arms above his head as I kissed him aggressively.

  
"Goodness Kevin, you have a lot in you today." He hissed at me through his gap.

  
"You looked extra good today. I can't believe I had to wait all day for you..." I bit my lip, looked up and down on his torso.  
"Patience is a virtue, pumpkin." He teased me.

  
That was enough to remove him from my grip and pick him up by his legs. Instantly, he wrapped his legs around me.  
"Shut up." I ordered as I kissed him more.

  
**_This was my game, and he was my prize._ **

  
I started to nibble on his neck as I slowly trusted in between his legs.

  
I heard his head tilt back against the lockers.

  
His cold fingers gripped my back. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

  
I exhaled my hot breath onto his neck while releasing a very eager moan of his name.

  
"Yes, Pumpkin?" He looked down at me.

  
"Turn around." I demanded.

  
And without hesitation, he released his legs from my waist to turn his back against me.

  
I pulled down his tight black jeans, and then pulled mine down.

  
Both of us were breathing heavily, and that only made things more arousing.

  
I made him suck on my fingers for lubrication before I stuck them into him.

  
"Are you ready for me yet?" I thrusted in and out.

  
"Fuck me already." He whined.

  
I spit on my own cock, then pushed myself in him. We both grunted at the first pump.

  
Being inside him was a feeling like I've never had before. Looking down at his pale backside and watching myself go in and out was driving me crazy.  
I pulled his black hair and directed it towards me. I watched his head tilt back from the pleasure.

  
He looked back at me with his icy blue eyes, and I couldn't help but kiss him.   
As I slammed him harder into the lockers, I felt myself begin to climax.

  
"Scream my name, Edd... Make me cum." I demanded.  
"Kevin" He moaned.

"Louder..." I thrusted harder and faster.

  
K...kev...in" He fell weak.

  
"Louder!" I yelled as I pulled his hair back again.

"Kevin!" He screamed.

  
And I released myself inside his warm body.

  
"Fuck...Edd..." I laid my head against his back and wrapped my arms around him.

  
**_He was all mine, and I his._ **

  
He turned around to face me, and just when I was about to kiss him, he grabbed head and pushed it down.

  
"My turn." He demanded as I was now face to face with his cock.

  
He grabbed my head and guided me all the way onto him.

  
My mouth was full of Edd, and I didn't mind.

  
He tasted amazing.

  
The way he grabbed by hair to deepen my movements was such a turn on. 

  
This wasnt the Double Dork I knew. The old whimpy kid from the neighborhood no longer existed.


	15. Orders

**KEVIN'S POV:**

I still can't believe my luck. Who would have thought that I would be not only fooling around with my childhood neighbor, but falling for him too. 

Between out late night conversations and flirty messages..

_I can't stop thinking about him, and damn... that body..._

**Mmm**

"MR BARR!" My thoughts came to a stop, and my daydream was over.

The whole class had turned around to laugh at me.

**_God, how I hated this teacher._ **

I turned to my left and see Nat winking and nodding at me.

"Thinking bout the D, I see." He whispered with that goofy ass grin of his.

"Shut up...." I mumbled.

"Mr Barr, care to share your answer with the class?" Shrew suggested.

"Nah, I'm good." I crossed my arms in irritation and glared at her. I swear, she's had it out for me ever since I dated and dumped her overly obsessive granddaughter.

I could tell she was annoyed by my response, and just when she was about to say something else, Edd jumped in.

He didn't even look up, he just kept his eyes on his desk, and lifted his finger in the air.

"The correct response is no, but I assume you want a more educated response-" He went on to explain the answer thoroughly.

"It's good to know that some students are paying attention." Shrew dogged at me.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, admiring the dork from behind.

"Pssssssst." I heard Nat, but didn't pay attention to him.

I know he's going to say something dumb.

"PSSSST!" He was getting louder. I slowly turned and tilted my head toward him.

"What?" I whispered. "So. What were you thinking about?" He smirked.

I glared at him before I pulled his hood down to cover his face.

As soon as Shrew heard us laughing, we quickly contained ourselves. Everything was going great to be honest.

Me and Edd were having fun sneaking around. Even though we aren't ready to go public, and I'm not sure if we ever will be, I know that he and I share something special. **_Fuck it We'll go public one day._**

As the day went on, me and Edd bounced texts off each other, and our winks across the hall. Every day it killed me not to go up to him and slam him into the locker and stick my tongue down his throat.

I sighed. _It’s for the best._

The day went on faster than I thought it would, and football practice was just about to start.

As my teammates and I flooded the locker room, I couldn’t shake the bad feeling I had. Everything seemed good, yet there was _something_ off.

“Hey, you okay?” Nat nodded toward me as he was taking off his shirt.

“Yeah, just something feels different.” And I was soon about to find out why.

I opened my locker to find a picture of me giving the Dork head the other day in the locker room.

**FUCK….**

I shut my locker so quick it made everyone around me jump.

“BRO!?” Nat jolted back. He grabbed his chest as if his heart was beating outside of his body.

**_Drama queen._ **

“Are you trying to kill me?! You know I hate being scared.” He scolded me.

I couldn’t believe it. Not only does someone know about me and Edd, but they have proof…

I tried my best to play it cool, but I was freaking out. **_How can anyone have this? We were alone…_**

“Hey, I need you to get everyone out of here as quickly as you can.” I asked Nat.

Nat sensed my problem right away and didn’t hesitate. He grabbed everyone from the locker room and threw them out quickly.

As soon as I was alone, I opened my locker to grab the photo. I stared at it hard and tried to figure out how this can happen.

In anger I crumbled it, only to find some kind of stupid handwriting on the back.

**“Text 555-5555”**

I could feel the fire in my chest burn stronger. Someone is fucking with me, and when I find out who…

There is going to be hell to pay.

I ran out of the locker room and quickly rode my bike home.

As I rode home, millions of thoughts went through my head, even some thoughts that I couldn’t imagine.

**_Did Edd get the same thing?_ **

**_Is this Edd and his dork friends trying to fuck with me?_ **

I wouldn’t put it passed me that it would be Ed and Eddy trying to goof off. They’ve been doing this shit ever since we were kids.

I remember one time they put make up on me when I passed out drunk at Nazz’s party. The picture took forever to die off the internet…

_No, Edd wouldn’t do that. Someone must be fucking with me._

When I got home, I jolted to my bedroom.

I took a few angry breaths before gathering the courage to text the number.

_Here goes nothing…_

**:Who the fuck is this?**

**#:That was a very quick response, Kevin. And might I add, rude? Let us try that again.**

_Something seems strange._

**:WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU**

**#:I can’t say that I didn’t give you a chance.**

**#:*Picture***

_GOD DAMNIT ! HOW DID HE GET ANOTHER PICTURE OF ME FUCKING EDD!? HOW COULD WE NOT HAVE NOTICED ANYONE IN THE LOCKER ROOM!_

**:CAN YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, AND WHY YOU HAVE THESE!?**

**_#:_ ** **You are very determined aren’t you, pumpkin?**

_…_

_Only Edd, Nat and Nazz know my nickname…_

My stomach dropped.

**:What do you want…**

**#: Wonderful. I have your attention.**

**#: Now, you will do as I say. If you do not, the consequence is that these pictures will surface beyond your privacy. Do we have a deal?**

**:Fuck you!**

**#:As you wish.**

Just minutes after the text, Nat called me.

Please tell me this is one of _his_ stupid jokes…

“Hello?”

**_“Dude, I just got a picture of you doing… the deed. I can’t say that it’s not hot, but…. DUDE. What the hell!?”_ **

My stomach swirled into knots.

“I…uhm…”

Just then my phone vibrated. It was a text from that bastard.

**#:Now I know he will keep your secret, but I know several other people who will not. Again, do we have a deal, Mr. Barr?**

**_“Well!?”_** Nat blurted over the phone.

**#:By the way, if you tell anyone about our conversations. The deal is off, and everyone will know who you have been fucking. The choice is yours.**

As angry as I was, I couldn’t chance this going viral. _I had to lie_.

“Nat, dude. Sorry. That was on accident.” I lied… “Me and Edd were fooling around with that stupid timer on my phone. I guess I sent it to you by mistake…”

**_“…And where did the number come from?”_ **

“Some messaging app to keep us private…sorry bro…my mistake” I was furious and defeated. _What the hell is this twisted fuck going to do now…_

I let out a tiny chuckle after my response with Nat, that way it doesn’t look like I’m trying to hide something. If I knew one thing about my best friend, he is a detective. A sneaky little mouse, that can get any and all information. I can’t let him know what is going on. Not yet…

**_“Makes sense… You naughty children. Be more careful next time! That kind of stuff is gonna make me want to steal Double Cutie from ya. He’s too adorable!”_ **

“Yea, whatever…” **_“And hey! Are you going to tell me what the hell was up with you from practice? You totally bailed.”_**

“Sorry.. I uh… it was diarrhea…”

**_“ *gags* say no more dude. Catch ya later!”_ **

“See ya…”

I hate to lie to him. He’s my partner in crime, and if any of us were in trouble, we relied on each other. I have to figure this out on my own.  

**_UGH!_ **

***buzz***

**#:Well?**

_I felt like I was just about to sell my soul to the Devil._

**:We have a deal…**

**#:Wonderful! I knew you would come to your senses.**

**#:Your first order- Kiss Nazz in front of the whole school at tomorrow’s pep rally.**

Yup. Sold it to the Devil…

_Please forgive me Edd…_


	16. Painful Kiss

**Edds POV:**

I dont even know why I let you two drag me here. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb as I tilted my head down and slouched in the stadium seats.

Ed, Eddy and I were at the top of the football stadium in our normal corner seat spot watching the pep rally.

_I would rather be anywhere but here..._

Oh, come on Sockhead! Lighten up, will ya? This is our last one of high school! Eddy said, trying to accelerate my enthusiasm.

Ya Double Dee. Its our last one before we go our separate ways! Ed frowned at me, showing off his teary eyes.

Ed, by separate ways, I hope you are referring to the less than minute walk from each of our houses. And may I remind you, we all got accepted into the same college? There will be no separation, Ed. I assure you.. I slouched further, kicking both my legs up on the bleachers below me.

Oh yea! Thats right! I forgot about that. The big one chuckled as his goofy smile reappeared on his face.

I crossed my arms, and peeked my eyes under my beanie, looking onward to the football field.

What is the point of these anyway? The cheerleaders dancing erotically around the football players, hyping up the crowd. And for what? All for a disappointing loss Or worse. _Bragging rights_. This entire concept is ridiculous. I complained as I watched Nazz perform the last of her routine with her squad.

Geeze Sockhead! Whats got you so negative? Eddy snapped at me. I could tell my vibe was rubbing off unpleasant onto them. I could not refrain, however. Most of the jocks on the football team ridiculed me for the past several years. I had no interest in being apart of their _**team spirit.**_

I sighed. My apologies, Eddy.

And just like that I sat quiet until the performance was over.

Nazz ran up the center of the field with a microphone in her hand. She waited until everyone was quiet before she spoke.

Alright dudes! How was that performance!? She yelled, as she tried to catch her breath.

The crowd cheered once again.

Okay Okay! I take that as it was good! Awesome! Well before we leave, we have a surprise announcement from our very own captain of the football team! Give it up for KEVIN!!

The crowed cheered even louder as Kevin ran onto the center with Nazz.

_**Hmm. I wonder what this is all about** _

Kevin grabbed the microphone and scratched the back of his neck.

He let out a tiny chuckle before speaking.

Well everybody He said nervously.

In a mere two seconds, Kevin dropped the microphone and pulled Nazz close into him with one arm.

He planted a kiss on Nazz, and the entire school filled with cheer.

I OUGHT TO KILL HIM! Eddy snapped as he jumped from his seat.

Ed wrapped his big arms around Eddy, to hold him back.

Come on Eddy, she isnt even your girlfriend. Ed chuckled.

While everyone else stood up for thecouple, I remained in my seat. My entire body felt numb, and I wished to be anywhere else, but here...

I _did not know what or how to feel in this moment. I only watched in_ ** _horror_** _._

I watched as Kevin released Nazz.

Nazz was blushing and trying to contain her confusion. She played it off well.

Kevin spoke on the microphone again. Nazz, babe. I needed a good luck kiss before the game. Hope ya dont mind.

Then he smiled his charming smile at her.

Nazz giggled, and hugged him back, whispering something in his ear.

I have had enough gentlemen. I am leaving. I have homework to catch up on. I stood up from my seat, put my hands in my jacket and walked off.

Are you at least coming to the game!? Ed yelled at me.

NO! I responded, not looking back as I made my way through the hyped-up crowd.

Even though I was surrounded by all my fellow classmates, I still felt **painfully** alone.

I went straight home without saying a word to anyone.

When I got to my bedroom, I lost myself in study.

**KEVINS POV:**

Nazz is so beautiful and sweet, but damn. Kissing her was like kissing one of my relatives.

It was nothing like kissing Edd...

_**Ugh** _

I cant believe I did that, knowing Edd is here.

I finally pulled away after a few seconds of kissing. I could tell Nazz was shocked. I was expecting a slap in the face, but instead she pulled me in for a hug.

You better explain this later, dude. Youre lucky everyone is watching. She whispered in my ear.

_I have a lot of explaining to do, and I know this is just the beginning of it._

As soon as the crowd died down a little, everyone eventually started to clear out to get ready for the game.

I started to walk off the field, when I was stopped by Nat.

BRO. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed. You gotta stop switching teams on me like that. Its confusing to keep up.

I just glared at him. It was just for show. Dont worry about it. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

What about Double Dee?! He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

What about him?

You dont think he was watching the love of his life kiss someone else? I saw him storm off

I felt guilty. I deserved to be punched in the face with a rock.

I know dude. It was just a stupid spur of the moment thing I tried to explain, but reality was that I was being blackmailed.

Spur of the moment my ass! Nat snapped.

DUDE, dont read to much into it. I just wanted to put on a good show. THATS IT. I raised my voice.

Yeah! Put on a good show, but at what cost!? He argued.

I stepped up in his face, and with a serious tone I told him to drop it.

He stepped back, Dudewhatever Just get it together before tonights game. No more surprises.

Nat walked away.

_**I am the lowest of lows** _


	17. Long Night.

**EDD’S POV:**

After a few long hours of studying, my body finally collapsed. I had put myself ahead of my classes by almost two months.

I slammed by book shut and placed it neatly on the corner of my desk. I turned off my desk lamp and placed my head on top of my desk and rested.

_***sigh*** _

I cannot believe I let myself feel any ounce of emotion when Kevin kissed Nazz.

_How fucking typical._ The captain and the cheer captain. Of course, logically, it would only make sense for those two to wind up together.

It _did_ put on a good show after all.

_And, Kevin and I did not make our relationship clear…_

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

**How dare he!**

Just when I was about to lose myself again, my phone vibrated, illuminating my room with the florescence from the screen.

I glared at the name.

**Kevin Barr.**

I growled.

_What does he want? To apologize?_

**Kevin:** The game finished. I guess you didn’t stay. I don’t blame you. Can we talk?

Figures. Of course he wants to explain himself.

I ignored it and proceeded to my bed. I have had enough of this day.

He must of noticed I left him on, ** _“read”_**   because the texts that followed were more proposals for an explanation.

Eventually I shut off my phone and threw it across the room.

_Fuck you Kevin._

I closed my eyes for only 10 minutes, until I heard pounding on the door.

My first thought was to let it go, but my politeness overcame my thoughts.

As I dragged myself out of bed, I became weaker as I got closer to the pounding.

I took one deep breath, and I opened the door. To no surprise, it _was_ Kevin.

I crossed my arms and stood in front of him, trying to be as nonchalant as I could.

“May I help you?”

Kevin scratched the back of his neck, like he always does when he gets nervous. Peculiar habit since we were kids.

“Listen, Dee. That kiss…” He became hesitant.

“I don’t care.” I lied.

“What?” He asked, with his facial expression in confusion.

“Me and you are not an item. You are free to do whatever you please.” I lied more. If he knew I was upset, it would open up a door to a conversation I was not ready to have.

My chest began to tighten.

“Really?” He seemed more surprised than relieved.

I nodded and asked him if that was all he came to talk about.

Just when I was about to close the door, he grabbed me and hugged me.

“Edd, I’m sorry.” He whispered as he hugged me tighter.

I was still angry with him, and now more than ever I questioned his intentions with him. Remembering back to years prior when he allowed his fellow teammates to “have their way with me,” after that God-awful scheme Eddy, Ed and I did. I was humiliated and couldn’t help but feel if this was his cruel way of getting back at me.

All of this brought back horrible memories, and familiar emotions. I was vulnerable and unsure.

Wanting to forget everything, I took the direction of this night as an opportunity to feel pain along with pleasure.

“Show me how sorry you are Kevin.” I whispered back into his ear, and I knew he smiled at my request…

As we went upstairs to engage in sexual activities, the pain in my chest kept getting worse.

There was a moment when Kevin was behind me, and his whole body laid onto of mine. He was thrusting in deeper, and instead of focusing on the pleasure, I decided to focus on the pain. It masked whatever I was feeling from earlier.

Kevin was being so aggressive, and I took every advantage of it.

I was in a whirlpool of emotions, and thankfully my back was turned to Kevin and he couldn’t see any of it. 

I felt tears roll down my eyes and eventually made their way down to my pillow. I gripped the sheets of my bed harder and embraced this moment.

After we were done, I quickly composed myself to normal.

I sat on the edge of my bed as Kevin put on his clothes.

“That was…” Kevin broke the awful silence that followed our actions.

With no emotion, I peeked under my beanie and replied coldly.

“That was truly something, Kevin. Now if you will excuse me, I shall be going to bed now.”  

“Err.. You want me to stay…?” Kevin offered as it was coming from a form of guilt.

I got up and opened my bedroom door, letting Kevin know that there was no need for him to stay.

As we got to my front door for the second time tonight, we said our goodbyes.

And that was the end of this awful night, but I had an unsettling feeling in my stomach that more awful nights were to come.

“Goodnight Edd.” Kevin smiled as he walked off.

I just nodded in his direction and closed the door.

 

**KEVIN’S POV:**

As happy as I was that Edd didn’t seem bothered by my little stunt today, I was still anxious about the mysterious asshole who is blackmailing me. I kept agonizing over it.

When I finally got home from Edd’s house, I quickly hopped in the shower and got ready to put this day to an end. I was so sick to my stomach, and I needed a refresher…

My phone kept blowing up between messages from Nat and Nazz. All of which they expressed their worries.

**#Nazz:** Dude, today was cool but I think we need to talk about it… You know I love you, but like a brother, right?

_Geeze Nazz, what a way to kick me while I’m down._

**#Nat:** Something is going on man, you need to tell me.

The fact that he was getting suspicious made me worry even more.

When I finally got done reading through my phone, I was on the verge of knocking out. Just when I was about to close my eyes, my phone vibrated. And what was to follow was about to be my living nightmare…

**#:** Well done. And might I add, very tasteful. I applaud you.

I pushed my head back into my pillow and sighed.

**#** : Are you ready for your next order?

I just glared at my phone.

_:-What the fuck do you want now?_

I typed angrily.

**#:** Your language goes unappreciated. Watch it.

I bit the inside of my mouth in frustration. I hate this guy, and when I find out who it is, I promise all hell is going to break loose.

**#:** I want Derek back on the football team.

_IS THIS GUY CRAZY?!_

_:-That is beyond my control…_

**#:** I beg to differ. Find a way to put Derek back on the team. Or else images will surface.

_…_

**#:** Do we have a deal?

_And just then I realized just who the fuck is doing this…_


End file.
